Misconceptions
by zcKumikocz
Summary: What if Himmeragi saw Kojou and Asagi kiss after their incident? What would happen to their growing relationship? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Strike the Blood. Now then enjoy :)**

**Prologue **

Golden-brown stared at the scene before her. Her eyes slowly watering with hurt and back-stab; her chest beginning to restrict as the glass bottle with hope shattered. The little pieces of glass seeming to stab deep within her young, naive heart.

Her Senpai and his best friend, Asagi.

Their lips locked in such a tight embrace as if glue had stuck them together. His hands snaking around her hour glass waist while her hands caressed his soft bluish-silver hair.

_I-I thought he... But why did he do those indecent things to me? _

Swiftly turning away the young Sword Shaman runs out of the clinical office; betrayal and back-stab bruising her innocent mind.

_Th-They looked like they loved each other. I know Asagi-san will take good care of Senpai. Maybe this is good. Maybe this was suppose to happen. _

Suddenly halting in her next step the young girl grips her chest, her breath hitching at a thought.

_Maybe I could just resign from being Senpai's observer. Sayaka-san can be his observer now. She'll do a better job than me. _

Feeling a slight smile tug her lips the young girl brushes away her fallen tears; her hands trembling at the motion.

_You shouldn't cry Himmeragi. There's nothing to be sad about. And you know it. _

Slowly retrieving her phone from her pocket her fingers dial a number; listening to the rings as it calls, she clears her voice.

"I would like to resign." She murmurs, desperately trying to hide the quiver in her voice.

"Confirmed. Be ready for pick in three days." A deep, cool voice grunts from the other end.

Clicking end Himmeragi begins to make her way home, even so slightly swaying a bit on the way. Tears still steaming down her smooth, fragile face. Her heart slowly breaking to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_(Himmeragi's Pov) _

Slowly her eyes flutter open; black and white dots sparkling within her vision but soon clear after several blinks. Her golden-brown orbs met the darken ceiling; her eyes focused on the small dark stain above her.

_I don't really want to go to school. Not after yesterday…_

Sighing softly to herself Himmeragi swings her legs off the comfortable bed, her bare feet landing lightly on the wooden, smooth floor. Her hands going to unbutton her sleeping shirt as she walks over to her bathroom; the bright lights seeming to burn her eyes. Shaking her head she goes to face the mirror; little bags under her puffy, red eyes

She had slept the night before crying and whimpering her Senpai's name. The same question leaving her mouth every time the incident between her Senpai and Asagi replayed in her dream.

_Why?_

After changing out into her uniform the golden-brown eyed beauty steps out of her front door, her mind only focusing on one task.

_Need glasses. NOW._

"I can't draw attention to myself on the way to school." She mutters slightly. "I really don't need to be questioned today."

Beginning to walk down her complex stairs her body froze as her eyes spot the familiar bluish-silver haired boy near the very last step, along with the younger sibling beside him.

_Okay just try going back up. Very quietly. _

Gingerly turning her body around the skilled Shaman goes to take a step upward, her hand shakily gripping the stair railing. Suddenly hearing the familiar voice of her classmate, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"Himmeragi! Where are you going? School is this way!" Nagisa chirps happily before ascending the stairs towards her.

Feeling the warmth of a hand grasp her arm Himmeragi turns her head; golden-brown meeting lovely dark pink. A flash of concern crossing her classmate's eyes.

"Himmeragi? What's wrong?" Her classmate spoke, her voice full of worry.

"Um… Well.." Himmeragi began; nibbling nervously on her bottom lip. "My fish died yesterday Nagisa."

"But you don't have a fish." Kojou interrupts, his steps nearing the two.

Slowly Himmeragi raises her head to see her Senpai, yet sadness and betrayal from within her chest forced her not to meet his aquamarine eyes.

"Himmeragi?" The two siblings spoke, their eyes focusing on the young Shaman.

"Let's just go to school." She answers before quickly descending the stairs.

_You didn't even realize I was lying, you jerk. _

Shifting her gaze out of the window Himmeragi didn't even realize the school had ended so soon; her mind focused only on the events from yesterday. She wouldn't even be able to bear to look at Asagi nor her Senpai. One look will only cause hurt to settle once again in her chest.

_At least I only have two more days here. But I feel like it'll go so slow..._

Running a hair through her raven black hair the young Shaman listened to the approaching steps, her eyes still glued to the beautiful scenery outside.

"Himmeragi?"

Hearing the soft yet deep voice from her Senpai the young girl turns her head; her eyes lowered on the ground.

"Yes?" She answers, her voice quivering a bit.

Suddenly feeling a finger lift her chin her eyes met his; silence bypassing their eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so well." Kojou asks, a flash of worry crossing his face.

Slowly raising her hand Himmeragi brushes his touch away but soon regrets it; a soft touch she yearns for from her Senpai. Yet the soft, gentle touch had turned more into a rising fire; flames beginning to burn her skin.

"I'm fine. My fish died that's all. I never had one so I never dealt with any deaths. It just really shook me for the first time." She lies through such a convincing voice.

Slowly watching her Senpai nod she rises from her chair, grasping her instrument case which held her Schneewalzer. Sensing Kojou shuffle from feet to feet, she decides to break the growing silence.

"I have to go." She says, her eyes still not meeting his.

"But I thought you were never supposed to leave me. Since you know. I'm reckless and I'm always trying to get myself killed." Her Senpai says a slight confusion in his voice.

"Go hangout out with **Asagi-san **or Nagisa-chan." The golden-brown eyed beauty says, her voice slightly hardening as she said her Senpai's friend's name.

With that she walks out, leaving behind the puzzled fourth primogenitor. His aquamarine blue eyes focusing on her before she disappeared from his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

So everyone how am I doing so far in this little novel? I hope I'm meeting all of you standards so far. One more thing before the story starts, it will be switching from different POV's; so please be sure to read the introduction before reading. (Btw I am up to writing other stories if you wish, all you have to do is leave a review or PM.) Now then enjoy! C:

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**(Kojou's Pov) **_

Listening to the painful silence the fourth primogenitor waited to hear the rustling coming from his neighbor's room. Yet he did not hear anything.

_Maybe if I put my ear to the wall I'll find out why she was upset yesterday. Or hear her talk about it._

Suddenly feeling his eyebrow twitch he scratched his chin, embarrassed; why is a sixteen year old trying to listen to his roommate beside him? Especially a skilled fourteen year old Sword Shaman, that's still ordered to kill him. Agreeing with his inner voice he decided to do it anyway; perking his ears at the sound of grunts and slight whimpers, with his dirty mind Kojou felt his face begin to burn up.

_What is she doing? _

Not prepared for his door to swing open the aquamarine eyed teen doesn't have to react; a girlish gasp entering his eardrums.

"Ko-Koj-Kojou?" A familiar voice spoke, confusion represented in her voice.

"Asagi it isn't what you think!" He exclaims before swiftly turning towards her. "I was just err…"

"Listening to Himmeragi-chan. You weirdo!" Nagisa's voice chirps, her arms crossed with a pout marking her lips.

_When did Nagisa show up?_

Shaking his head Kojou lets out a defeat sigh, his eye darting between his best friend and little sister. Knowing that girls' minds are fairly similar in the way they view incidents like these.

"C'mon let's just go to school."The fourth primogenitor groans before picking up his school bag.

Another day has passed yet Kojou just couldn't figure out what was wrong with his observer. He clearly knew it wasn't about the fish death; it had to be something else. Every time he went inside of her apartment there wasn't any pet food and definitely no fish tank he had seen throughout the clean household.

_So what was it? Did I do something? _

"Kojou?" Asagi soft voice arose; her sweet voice breaking through his thoughts.

"Yeah? Sorry I was thinking about something." He replies, his blue eyes focusing on her brilliant red eyes.

"Are you worried about Himmeragi-chan?" Asagi asks, her eyes narrowing with slight jealously.

"Yeah. Have you seen her Nagisa?" The sixteen year old asks, his eyes dropping as he notices a sad look on his little sister's face.

"No she left before her usually time. I'm really worried about her." She sighs, her dark pink eyes representing concern and worry.

"Hey I bet she's fine, maybe it's just extra chores or something." Asagi suddenly chirps, her eyes scanning the two as she smiles through the concern aura around them.

Reaching the school Kojou scans the students roaming around; none reaching the similar appearance of the young golden-eyed beauty. His hands beginning to clench at the thought of the worst scenario.

_What if she's in trouble? I have to find her._

"I'll meet up with you guys later, I got to do something. See ya!" He yells as he begins to run across the campus.

"H-Hey Kojou!" Asagi screams, rushing to chase after but stops as the young Akatsuki siblings grabs her arm.

"You are coming with me to get ice cream!" Nagisa smiles happily, her sudden sadness dispersing as her lovely pink orbs caught the sight of an ice cream sandwich.

"You got to be kidding me." Asagi mumbles before obeying but not before a last glance at where her best friend stood.

_Himmeragi, where are you? _

Kojou thought, his lungs burning as he continued running around the campus but not finding his observer anywhere. Closing his eyes for a mere second the vampire lifts his head, his lips curving into a smile as his eyes found the sight of her.

_On the roof. _

Bursting through the metal door, the fourth primogenitor caught the sight of raven black hair whipping in the rushing wind but soon settle once it stops.

"Himmeragi!" He exasperates before falling to his knees from exhaustion.

"Senpai!" The young fourteen year old exclaims before immediately rushing to his side.

"I was looking for you, where have you been? You didn't walk with Nagisa, Asagi and I to school today." He asks, his aquamarine blue orbs meeting golden-brown.

Watching the Sword Shaman cringe at Asagi's name he suddenly felt his mind begin to ponder.

_Why did she react like that? She never did that before, so why now? _

"Himmeragi..." Kojou begins before gulping. "Are you mad at Asagi-san?"

"What? No I don't. Sorry I was just thinking of something I watched on television this morning." Himmeragi laughs nervously, her hand scratching the back of her head.

"Are you sure? It also seems like you've been avoiding me? Why?"

"I thought I should let you have your space, Senpai. You know just for future references. So you don't have to always rely on me. So you'll know what to do when I'm gone someday."

Suddenly hearing that response Kojou's eyes widen, his breath hitched.

"You're leaving?!" He exclaims, his hands suddenly grasping her small shoulders.

"No Senpai! I'm just getting you ready! Only for future references!" The Shaman explains quickly, a small shy smile curving her lips.

"OH!" He sighs in relief, his lips cracking into a wide smile.

Just the thought of his observer suddenly leaving made his chest begin to restrict. He was used to having her around he never had the thought of her leaving. She was also very good company; with her cute outbursts about him being indecent or a pervert. He never got tired of her sayings.

_I never want Himmeragi to leave. It's only been a few months since she's been with me._

Feeling a wide smile crack his lips Kojou boldly swings his arm around the younger girl's shoulders; her body tensing and her breath hitching at the contact.

"Let's go to class." The aquamarine eyed teen murmurs, his eyes softening into a smile as a small blush arose upon her soft cheeks.

"Hai." She whispers, her eyes lowered onto the ground.

**Yet he wasn't prepared for the worse. The day his observer would walk out of his life.**

-So guys! How was it? I know it's a boring chapter so far and I am truly sorry but I feel like I'm doing a good job so far. Don't ya think? Well drop some reviews! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

_(Himmeragi's Pov) _

Binding the curtains to the little rope she lets the bright, warm sunlight touch her face; her golden-brown orbs sparkling in the dawns' light. A smile crossing her lips.

_Today's the day I won't feel pain anymore._

Rushing to grab her school bag and case that held her Schneewalzer, the young Shaman goes to fix her brown shoes before she steps out the door; giving one last glance at the stacked boxes piled in her bare living room, which has all of her items.

"Nagisa! Senpai!" The young girl exclaims as she races down the stairs towards the two.

"Ah Himmeragi!" Her Senpai smiles, his soft blue eyes meeting hers.

_I'll still miss you Akatsuki, Kojou. _

Mentally slapping herself she cursed softly at her inner voice as her cheeks began to warm up. Her head lowering as a blush crosses her cheek.

Suddenly feeling the soft hand upon her head her head slowly rises, Kojou smiling down at her as he playfully ruffles her raven black hair.

_You're so clueless Senpai. I just hope you can be on your own starting today. _

Reaching the school within ten minutes Himmeragi began counting down the hours before her departure; her interest rising to have some quality time with her Senpai before she left.

_I want to hang out with him one last time, just by ourselves._

"Kojou?" Himmeragi asks as the two neared her classroom.

"Yeah?" He replies before stopping to turn his attention on his observer.

"There's a fair tonight near the beach tonight. Would you come with me?" She asks shyly, silently hoping for a yes.

"Sure, that sounds great! Why don't I just tell the others? Asagi would like to come too." Her Senpai smiles widely, reaching to get his phone.

Cringing once more at his best friend's name her hand snatches to grab his phone.

"Senpai I just mean the two of us."

"Wait. Why don't you want to call the others?"

"Because… You're always so busy with your friends. I never get to really hang out with you. And I mean just you Senpai."

"OH." Kojou laughs, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "Sure Himmeragi, that sounds great."

"WAIT!" A familiar voice shrieks.

_No. Not her please. _

Turning her body away as the young computer hacker runs towards them, the young fourteen year olds' chest began to restrict with pain as the memory soon filled her mind.

_Golden-brown watched the scene before her, her hand slipping off the door knob. Wishing the window was covered instead of open. Tears forming in her eyes as her naïve heart slowly broke into pieces._

_Why? Why were they kissing?_

_Her Senpai and his best friend, Asagi. Their lips locked in a tight embrace. Brilliant red orbs catching her attention with just one saying in her clear eyes._

_Kojou's mine. _

_Understanding that she knew didn't have a chance with her Senpai; the young girl runs out crying, her face buried in her hands as the tears came out in forms. Endless tears streaking her face. _

_Her breaths becoming harden as it became harder to breath. Her heart tight, like the way a handcuff is on a wrist. Squeezing the skin tight so it burned like a rising fire. Her lungs lacking air as she tried to gulp down some oxygen. _

_Falling to her knees in empty, dull white hallway the young Shaman continues crying, her body shaking horribly as she wished she had never gotten so close to Kojou. _

_She knew it wouldn't turn out happy. That someone or herself would be hurt in the process. She had just wished it was never her. Only a few months in and she was the one enduring the endless pain. _

_She wished for it to end. For it to all disappear. The memories. Her relationship with her Senpai. She should have just kept it as a job relationship. That's all but she let herself get reeled in, her naïve self getting the best of her. Yet she just couldn't help, she had fallen hard._

_Fallen hard for her Senpai… _

Suddenly feeling her body being shaken Himmeragi blinks her eyes, confusion filling her mind as she slowly came back to the present.

"Himmeragi did you hear me?" Kojou asks, his eyes watching the fourteen year old.

"What?" She replies shyly.

"I SAID I'M GOING WITH YOU TWO." Asagi spats bitterly, her brilliant red orbs glaring towards the Shaman.

Wincing at the hardness in her voice Himmeragi grips the strap of her instrument case, her knuckles soon turning to a chalk white.

"Wait. I just remembered. I can't go anymore. I actually have chores to do. **Asagi** why don't you two just go." The Sword Shaman grits her teeth, spitting out her name in disgust as golden-brown met bright red.

"My pleasure." Asagi smiles falsely, her eyes narrowing.

_He's mine little girl. _

Himmeragi read from her hard eyes; turning around the young girl begins to walk away but stops to look one last time at her Senpai. His sad aquamarine eyes meeting hers.

_Please just come. It'll be fun. _

Kojou's eyes seemed to plead yet he didn't say anything. Asagi's possessive grasp on his forearm, speaking to him yet he didn't respond to her. He knew something went on between his observer and best friend yet he just didn't know what exactly.

_I'm sorry Akatsuki, Kojou. I have to go. Good-bye._

Her eyes answered with incoming tears as she turns away from the two; tears beginning to streak her face as she took a step farther, away from her Senpai forever.

Searching through her boxes her fingers brush against a smooth picture, her fingers cupping the picture as she slowly retrieves it.

A picture of her and her Senpai. Sitting at the swings of the park with Nagisa-chan at the back. Smiles on all of their faces including hers. Her golden-brown eyes meeting soft aquamarine eyes.

_Why? Why did this happen?_

Checking the time that read eleven P.M. she knew her ride would be coming soon, her hands trembling as she lets the photo drop. Suddenly feeling her phone begin to vibrate the young Shaman goes to retrieve it, a call telling her it's time to go.

"Do you need help retrieving your things?" The voice asks.

"Hai." She replies, walking over to the door as knocks appeared.

Watching the two employees from the Lion King Organization, the few boxes were soon placed in the trunk of their car. Their voices telling her it was time to go. Hearing a soft sigh leave her mouth her eyes soon flicker to the fallen picture. The smooth edges soon crumpled under the boots of the employees.

"I should just leave it." She whispers, her eyes beginning to water again. "But for him."

Reaching for the picture on the floor she walks out, taking one last glance at her temporary home yet she had wished it was permanent. She wanted to stay with her Senpai forever but the pain was too much. If she didn't leave now the young Shaman would be completely broken.

_Good-bye Senpai._

Placing the picture under the mat of their door with only the small piece of corner visible she walks down the stairs before going inside of the car. The car roaring in the silent neighborhood as it drove away into the night. Her hand placed against the window as she closes her eyes, a fallen tear escaping.

_Good-bye forever. Take care. _

So guys! How was this chapter? I'm sorry for making Asagi act like that but I thought it went great with the chapter! I hope you all enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

So everyone I know you may be a little upset about Asagi in the last chapter but I need to have her POV in this one. Heh *laughs shyly* Anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 5 **

_(Asagi's Pov) _

_What does Kojou even see in that little girl anyways? I mean she's not even the same age as him, so what do they have in common? _

The young sixteen year old thought angrily, her fist slowly clenching with rage. Her brilliant red eyes focusing on the multi-colored lights all around.

"Asagi?" Her best friend spoke, his head turning towards her.

"Yeah? Sorry." She smiles, batting her long eyelashes sweetly up at him. "Let's go get cotton candy Kojou!"

Watching a smile crack his lips, his hand grasps her. Their hands intertwining as the two ran towards the nearest stand. An immediate blush crossing her cheeks.

_I'm going to tell him today. _

Popping the sweet snack into her mouth Asagi squeals softly as it melts, her taste buds bubbling; a relax smile crossing her face. At least she got to spend time with Kojou and not her rival. Honestly she couldn't stand Himmeragi with her sweet and innocent nature and close relationship with Kojou.

She's been friends with him since they were young until now. She would not let anyone just pop into his life to steal him away from her. No. That wasn't something she wouldn't let happen.

Suddenly remembering the kiss the two held in the clinical office, Asagi felt her cheeks soon beginning to warm with thought. She had the right to do that; she's been waiting all these years for that kiss. She knew Himmeragi would be heartbroken if she witnessed it and that was exactly her intention. Asagi had waited to pull it off and frankly felt glad.

_At least I showed her not to mess with us. _

"Asagi? Helloooo?" Kojou waves his hands, his head tilted with confusion.

"Kojou! I'm sorry I was just thinking." She apologizes shyly, her hand brushing away the loose pieces of her hair.

Watching her best friend give a light shrug her soft red eyes scanned the fair; it had begun to get dark. The warm air slowly turning cool and chilly. Goosebumps beginning to form on her bare arms.

"Are you cold?" He asks softly, his hands beginning to undo his jacket.

"Hai." She murmurs softly, a smile crossing her lips.

Biting her bottom lip as Kojou wraps his favorite white sweater over her, her hands drew it closer. Losing her eyes as she breathed in the scent of her crush. Cologne, cotton candy… Himmeragi?

Suddenly feeling her rage beginning to form once more she couldn't hold it any longer.

"What's your relationship with** her**?" Asagi spats out, her voice hardening within each word.

"Himmeragi?" Kojou says, taken back by his best friend's sudden rage.

"Yes her! Who else!" She yells, her voice beginning to attract attention from the growing crowd.

"Asagi calm down. Let's go talk somewhere else." Kojou whispers, nudging towards the piers.

Listening to her best friend Asagi follows suit as the two walk towards the piers, her head lifting to view the beautiful bright moon.

"Himmeragi is just a friend. I don't see why you're getting mad." He explains as the two reach the wooden piers, the water crashing softly against the posts.

"Kojou, what am I to you? What do I have to do?" The young sixteen year old begs, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"Asagi what are you talking about?" The aquamarine teen asks, his body turn towards her.

Without knowing Asagi jumps towards her best friend, their lips meeting once more in a tight embrace. Her hands going to grasp his hair yet his large hands held her back, their lip contact suddenly ripped apart.

"Asagi!"

"I like you Kojou! Why? Why is it Himmeragi?"

Feeling tears beginning to form she lets the first tear stain her cheeks as her orbs watched her best friend look towards the endless waters, his hands gripping the wooden rail.

"I don't know. Asagi you're my best friend. I'm sorry but I just can't see you like that." He explains before turning towards her. "That kiss a few nights before was unnecessary. It wasn't right for you to have tricked me like that."

Feeling her heart break Asagi lowers her head as the tears began without stopping, her sobs and cries echoing the silent pier.

"Why her Kojou? Just please give me one reason." She pleads, her watery eyes lifting to meet his uncertain eyes.

"She accepts me truly. She sees me for who I really am. I just love the new things I learn about her each and every day." He begins, a soft smile lifting his lips. "The way she smiles when she's just so happy. The way her eyes light up in the sun and moonlight. I…. I just love her."

_I lost Kojou. I lost him ever since she had come. _

Burying her head into her hands Asagi continues to cry, the pain too much for her young heart.

_Is this how Himmeragi feels right now?_

Suddenly feeling guilt eating away at her Asagi finally realizes that she had done wrong to the young girl; she had not done anything to her yet the older girl just took all her rage on the innocent girl. She knew it wasn't right but Asagi just couldn't help in doing it.

"I'm sorry Asagi."

"Please just leave me alone Kojou. I... I need time." The young hacker cries, lowering her head once more in heartbreak and defeat.

Listening to her best friend's footsteps begin to fade Asagi shakily takes out her phone, her watery eyes viewing the picture of Kojou and herself. It was taken at the school in one of the classrooms, where the two had playfully dressed up. Asagi in a dress with her best friend in a handsome tuxedo.

Letting a small smile lift her lips the young girl suddenly blinks as her little icon, Mogwei pops up; the cat's little arms moving as it began to speak.

"I'm sorry little Miss."

"Thank you Mogwei." Asagi smiles sadly, her eyes lifting to view the crescent shaped moon.

_At least Kojou didn't end our friendship. I guess this was just supposed to happen. Himmeragi I hope you take good care of Kojou for me or I'll definitely take him away from you. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_(Kojou's Pov) _

_What should I tell her? How would I tell Himmeragi I like her?_

Hearing a small sigh leave his mouth the fourth primogenitor shuffles in his steps as he faces his observer's door; his raised fist near the door yet he halts in hesitation.

"Here goes nothing." He whispers before knocking gently.

Waiting for his observer to answer the door Kojou tilts his head after a minute passes bye; sighing softly he knocks once more. But ending with the same result.

_What if she went to school already? But it's too early, maybe she's asleep? _

"Himmeragi?" He calls out, knocking once more.

Slowly grasping the knob the aquamarine eyed teen pushes open the door with a loud squeak, the sound echoing the silent apartment.

"I'm coming in!" He calls before quietly shutting the door. "Excuse me."

Suddenly stopping in his next stop his eyes widened.

_Why was her door opened anyway? _

Feeling his stomach churn in horrible thoughts Kojou runs towards his observer's bedroom, his heart racing with fear. Bursting through the door his aquamarine orbs viewed the scene in shock.

_Why isn't there anything here? Where did she go?_

Rushing out of the deserted bedroom Kojou felt his heart beating wildly against his rib cage as his palms turn moist and sweaty.

"Himmeragi!" The fourth primogenitor yells into open air.

Racing to run down his complex stairs he suddenly slips underneath his door mat; the brown rug sliding meters away as he fell onto his back, the picture gracefully falling upon his chest. Groaning at the small pain his hands went to pick up the photo, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

There was his observer. Her golden-brown orbs sparkling in the sunlight with a great big smile on her face. A small blush across her cheeks.

"Where did you go?" He whispers before stuffing the picture into his pocket.

_Maybe Natsuki knows._

"Natsuki-chan!" Kojou exclaims as he runs into her office.

Before he had time to react his head was smacked. Roughly.

"Don't you address you teacher with chan." She glares, her voice strict.

"I'm sorry but do you know what happened to Himmeragi?"

"Your observer? She withdrew from school yesterday."

"What?" He gapes suddenly feeling light head.

Watching as stars intruded his vision his mind went blank as he fell backwards. His mind only set on one thing as his eyes lids shut close.

_Himmeragi._

"_Senpai!" The golden-brown eyed beauty exclaims as she runs towards him._

"_Himmeragi!" He sighs, falling into her arms._

"_Please don't try saving me. I told you before like the last time. I was originally sent here to kill you so why do you continue doing that?" She asks, tears filling her eyes as her soft hands set his head onto her lap._

"_Because I won't let anything happen to you. You're my friend Himmeragi." He smiles, his hands reaching up to cup her warm cheeks._

_Watching the young girl shiver a soft smile soon crossed her lips as her hand went on top of his; his thumb softly brushing over her cheek. _

"_Hai Senpai. Please just rest for now." She smiles gently, her hand gently caressing his bluish-silver hair._

_Glancing once more at her soft golden-brown orbs his eyes slowly flutter close, her warm touch still lingering. His lifts curving into a smile._

"Kojou!" He heard his name faintly but soon become clearer.

"Five more minutes Mom." He mumbles before rolling onto his side.

Suddenly feeling the rough hit on his head the young vampire's eyes soon fly open, his eyes looking wildly around his surroundings.

"It's about time you woke up." Natsuki sighs, her eyes worry but changes to irritation.

"Himmeragi." Kojou whispers, his hand grasping the photo in his pocket.

"I don't know the reason for her sudden withdrawal but I believe it has to do with you."

_But what did I do?_

"I feel that may be the reason as why but I just don't know what."

"What happened a few nights before Himmeragi started acting strange?" Natsuki asks, her eyes focusing on the young boy.

Closing his eyes to think back a few night ago his eyes widened with realization and stupidity.

The night in the clinical office with Asagi and himself.

_D-Did Himmeragi run away because she saw that? Did I hurt her?_

Slowly beginning to clench his fist the young vampire slams his fist into the mattress, his inner voices cursing bitterly at himself.

"Shit!" He yells in frustration before running out.

_How am I going to tell her it was all just a misunderstanding? She won't believe me. But I need her back. I'll do whatever I need to, even if that means risking my life to go to the Lion King Organization. _

"Himmeragi." He whispers, slowly taking out the crumpled photo.

Brushing his fingers against the little dents a smile of determination crosses his face.

_I'll fix everything between us. I'll tell you how much I love you._

So guys how was this chapter? I'm sorry it's short and crappy but will Kojou be able to patch things up with his little observer? Or will this be the end for Himmeragi and Kojou? And I won't be uploading for a while as well due to my departure for Spring Break. I won't be able to bring my laptop as well but I will find a way somehow… Anyways enjoy and take care!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_(Himmeragi's Pov) _

_Left, right, left, right, duck. _

Sweated beaded on the young girl's forehead; her body trembling with tiredness. Her golden-brown eyes set with determination to perfectly skill this technique.

Why would a sword wielder be learning combat moves instead of dueling with swords?

Well, the head of the Lion King Organization decided it would be best for the young Shaman to learn these self-defense skills in order to best prepare the young teen, now that her observation days were over.

Hitching in her next step Himmeragi felt the small pain still left in her chest, her breath cut short with sadness; resting her small hand upon the wooden dummy her eyes fluttering close.

_I wonder how Kojou is doing. Is he eating enough? Waking up on time for school?_

Shaking her head to rid of her worries the golden-brown eyed beauty walks out of the wooden building, her feet lightly reaching the soft ground as her body escaped the darkness of the dojo building. The warm, bright sun feeling good on her skin, along with the cool kisses sent by the small breeze; falling to her knees her hands gently run across the trimmed blades of emerald green grass, imagining it was her Senpai's soft silver-bluish hair.

_I loved my Senpai. I don't think I would ever find someone who sees me for the real me. Who would be sad to see me go, who would protect me whether it's between life and death, for accepting me. _

Suddenly watching as her vision began to blur Himmeragi lets the tears fall, a mixture of happiness yet sadness erupting in her chest; her hands grasping the blades of grass.

_I told myself I wouldn't feel pain anymore but I just can't let the feeling go. It's only been four days since I left my Senpai. But why does it feel so much longer?_

"Because you love me." A soft familiar voice arose from behind the young girl.

Feeling her eyes widen Himmeragi slowly rises to her feet, her hands beginning to moisten with fear yet excitement.

_Is he really here?_

Slowly turning her head she felt the rapid change of the weather; dark clouds appearing in the sky as the breeze turned swift and nasty; each breeze seeming to cut across her skin like the way a blade bites the flesh. Golden-brown orbs meeting aquamarine blue.

"Yo-You-You're not actually here." She whispers, taking a step back, suddenly hoping for the end of this little hallucination.

"Himmeragi I'm right here. For you." Kojou smiles softly, extending his hands towards the young girl.

Listening to the distant shouting of the guards, who defended the organization, Himmeragi gulps nervously; half of her chewing to reject while the other desperately wanting to take his hand.

_He hurt you remember. _

Taking a step back Himmeragi shakes her head as thunder began to roar through the darken sky, flashes of lightning striking the thunder clouds; tears beginning to roll down her fragile face.

"You hurt me Kojou!" She screams, her eyes wildly scanning the world around her.

_I'm breaking. I-I can't. _

"He's there," One of the guards yells, "Miss, get out of here!"

Watching as the guards assembled to open fire aquamarine met golden-brown, a small spark by passing their connection; turning away from the conflict Himmeragi runs, never wanting to stop. Fearing that she'll completely break down to her Senpai.

_I built up my wall so high, so why? Why can't I defend it? _

Hearing her name yelled into the roaring thunder Himmeragi covers her ears, ignoring her Senpai, the gunshots, his familiar being unleashed on her adopted home. Everything. She felt confused, nervous but mostly scared. She had never felt this much fear before, only the time when her birth parents had given her away during her childhood. The last time she had seen her parents.

Slipping on the muddy road the young girl falls, scraping her arms on the way down; blood mixing in with the pouring rain. Hearing footsteps coming towards her way Himmeragi scrambles to her feet before taking off again, her breathes heavy. Wet hair sticking to her face as she runs through the endless roads.

_Why does it have to be him? Why Kojou?_

"Himmeragi !"

Turning her head for a brief second golden-brown orbs caught immense fear in his clear blue eyes, his hands extended forwards to her, his mouth yelling for her to stop; fearing for the worst the young girl slowly turns to face forward. The sounding of screeching tires filling her ears before a blinding light striking her wide eyes. Her body frozen in horror.

"Senpai."

_I'm soooooooooooooo sorry guys for not updating sooner! With the going to school next week and extra homework I haven't been able to update for a while. But here it is finally, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Bye bye for now! Take care! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 **_

_(Kojou's Pov) _

_Earlier before the incident _

"Akatsuki Kojou!"

Tensing at the familiar voice the young vampire slowly turns, immediately regretting it as a clenched fist soars to his face, knocking the sixteen year old to the ground. Lifting his head a blur vision realizes the punch came from Sayaka, another observer and Himmeragi's childhood friend from the Lion King Organization.

"What was that for?" He exclaims, slowly rising to his feet.

"For hurting her. Don't you realize what your actions do to other people?" Sayaka glares, bitterness in her voice.

"Did Himmeragi tell you?" Kojou gulps, his chest tightening with sadness for his observer.

"No she didn't tell me all the details but I could tell you were a part of it. So what was it you did?" The malachite green eyed teen asks, her hands closed in a fist.

"Wait promise you won't hit me again." Kojou winces, his hands raised defensively.

"I promise, idiot. Now tell me." She sighs, her eyebrows knotted with irritation.

"A while ago I brought Asagi, my friend, to the clinic after she got hurt from some falling decay. I stayed with her to make sure she was okay, and after a while she woke up. She asked me to fix her necklace and so I did but I could see so I had to go a bit closer, and suddenly she kisses me." The fourth primogenitor explains, his head faced downwards.

"Did Himmeragi see?" Sayaka says slowly, her eyes faced towards the cloudless sky.

"I think so because after that she started acting weird and within three days she was gone." He sadly says, his voice lowering.

"I didn't expect her to go all out this time. Usually she doesn't bring work into her personal relationship but it seems like she took this one seriously." The green eyed teen sighs, her head turning to face him.

"I don't know what to do. I'm desperate here." He groans sadly, angrily grasping his hair.

"Idiot!"

Groaning as he felt her thigh knock against his stomach Kojou could taste the dirt in his mouth as he tumbled feet away; his nose beginning to bleed rapidly once more. Slowly bringing himself up he felt her sudden kick back down, his face burying into the ground.

"How the hell do you not know what to do? You asshole! And I thought the fourth primogenitor was suppose to be smart, not an idiot." Sayaka spats, her hand grabbing a fistful of his bluish-silver hair.

"I know!" He spats back bitterly before grasping her clenched hand, "I know I'm an asshole for hurting her but I love Himmeragi! I don't know what I'll do if I don't get her back!"

Watching the curve of her lips turn into a smile Kojou felt her hand draw back; brushing his bloody nose the fourth primogenitor lifts himself up, soon startled as a crisp folded paper is shoved in his face.

"Here's the directions to the organization but hurry. I heard some rumors about the officials of sending Himmeragi to observe someone else. But be careful of the guards surrounding the place." Sayaka smiles, her malachite green orbs filled with tears.

"Sayaka thank you." Kojou smiles before taking off.

_Present _

Watching in horror as the car speeds towards his frozen love the young vampire felt rage swelling within him, his aquamarine blue turning blood red. Commencing his familiar, Regulus Aurum, Kojou dashes towards his observer as his familiar sends lighting throughout the vehicle, causing the car to stop within inches away; capturing Himmeragi in his arms his eyes dip downwards to view his unharmed love, her eyes closed due to her sudden death experience.

_She only fainted. She's okay. _

Gently picking her up in his arms Kojou perks at the sounds of yelling, swearing softly the young vampire begins to dash through the streets, Himmeragi tucked in his protective arms.

"Over here!" One of the guards yell, ushering his fellow companions.

Yelling as he felt several bullets pierce his legs, Kojou grits his teeth, knowing that he'll heal within seconds but shit it stung like a bitch. Listening to his observer's soft breathing Kojou forces a small smile, his determination to reach home higher than before.

_I'll get you somewhere safe I promise. _

Yelling once more as several bullets pierce his back instead Kojou grits his teeth, his eyebrows knitting in irritation.

_These fucking bastards._

"Regulus Aurum!' The young vampire yells, his eyes beaming blood red.

Listening to the yells as his familiar electrifies the irritating guards Kojou felt the little satisfaction, his lips curving into a small grin, his vampire teeth glistening pure white.

_Finally, I'm here. _

Slowly twisting the knob of his home Kojou shuts the door with his leg but making sure to bolt his door shut; looking once more at the sleeping beauty Kojou heads to his room, delicately setting his beloved on his bed. Tucking her inside of the covers the fourth primogenitor kneels besides her, his lips touching her forehead in a gentle touch.

"I love you Himmeragi, please forgive me. Asagi just kissed me first; you should know that she's nothing more than a friend. And you don't know how much you mean to me. I swear. Your beautiful smile brightens up my world; your outrageous outbursts makes me fills my day with laughter; your everything that I could want. Please don't leave me if you're listening. I need you here." He shakily whispers, his arms around her small body.

"Se-Senpai."

Gasping at her soft voice Kojou draws back, his aquamarine orbs capturing beautiful golden-brown; suddenly feeling the covers beginning to moisten he lifts his hand, his eyes widening with horror at the crimson red stained on his skin. Looking down he captures the bullet wound near her side; her white uniform damping with blood.

"Himmeragi! You'll be fine I promise! D-Do-Don't! Oh God please don't shut your eyes!" He frantically shouts, his eyes tearing with desperate tears.

"Koj-Kojou I l-love you too." Himmeragi smiles softly, a fresh tear rolling down her cheeks.

***cries* I know, I know. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Himmeragi's Pov)

Pain. All she felt was pain; her side burned with such an excoriating discomfort it had made her want to just scream till her ears popped; her mind felt dizzy and empty. Yet her chest didn't hurt at all; she felt extreme lightness settled on her chest. A mixture of happiness, delight, joy

_Senpai said he lov_es _me, not Asagi. It was just a misunderstanding. He loves me… But how could he love me if I'm going to die._

Slowly opening her eyes Himmeragi scans the dark abyss; her life on the thin line between life and death. Images of her life bypassing her eyes as her body curled in a fetal position.

"_Sayaka! " The golden-brown eyed five year old shrieks, a smile lifting her lips._

"_Himmeragi!" The malachite green eyed elder smiles before skipping over towards the younger girl. _

_Snuggling up into her playmate's warm arms Himmeragi smiles into Sayaka's chest; closing her eyes the young girl couldn't help but tear up a bit. Biting her trembling bottom lip Himmeragi couldn't help it; bursting into tears the golden-brown eyed child cries into her friend's chest, her small body trembling. _

"_Himmeragi what's wrong?" Sayaka frowns, her eyes lowering unto the younger girl._

"_Do you think my mom and dad ever loved me?" The five year old whimpers, lifting her head towards the older girl._

_Rubbing her puffy, teary eyes Himmeragi sniffles softly, a sad smile at her lips. _

"_Himmeragi your parents do love you; they probably miss you right now," Sayaka smiles before pinching her friend's cheek, "besides who wouldn't love a cute little girl like you?"_

_Letting out a small giggle Himmeragi wipes her small tears away before offering a wide smile; grasping Sayaka's hand in her the two girls race towards their home._

Slowly raising her hand into the darkness Himmeragi felt her mind slipping further into the darkness; her soul falling deeper into the abyss. Her heart's steady rhythm beginning to fade as her eyes struggled to keep open.

_Racing to follow the white hooded teenager Himmeragi skids to a stop as the supposedly fourth primogenitor walks into an arcade. Debating on whether she should enter or wait the golden-brown eyed beauty boldly walks to the double doors; running into the hooded boy golden-brown orbs met aquamarine blue. Her eyes widening. _

_Quickly shaking out of the trance the young Shaman jumps back, her hands swiftly beginning to open her instrument case, which held her Schneewalzer. _

"_Fourth Primogenitor!" _

_Watching as the silver-bluish teen looks around startled, his head goes to face her way. Noticing the young teen close this eyes before redirecting her, Himmeragi grips her case tighter._

"_Oh! Mi dispiace! Augure!" The aquamarine teen suddenly exclaims._

"_Huh?" The Shaman utters, her mouth in a small gape._

_Watching as the young primogenitor walks forward with a smile on his face, he continues._

"_I'm Italian who is passing through. I don't know Japanese very much. Ciao! Arrivederci! Grazie! Grazie!" _

_Turning her head as he begins to stroll away Himmeragi races to grab his attention._

"_Wait a minute, Akatsuki Kojou!" She exclaims before grasping his sweater. _

_Meeting his soft aquamarine blue eyes Himmeragi suddenly recoils her hand, realizing what she had done. _

"_You've got the wrong guy." Akatsuki Kojou smiles before waving her off. _

Watching as small light enters the pitch darkness Himmeragi moves her hand forwards, smiling softly at the growing warmth. Her partly opened eyes fluttering close sleepily; sighing softly at the growing warmth Himmeragi saw the image of her Senpai appear in her mind.

"_Look Senpai!" The golden-brown eyed beauty smiles widely, her finger pointed towards the crane game._

_Walking over to take a closer look at the plush toys Himmeragi's eyes widen with excitement while her Senpai stared at the doll without a clue._

"_It's a Nekomatan" The young Shaman explains, "It was popular at my school."_

"_Do you want me to win one for you?" Kojou smiles, his aquamarine blue orbs softly gazing at her._

Racing to open her heavy eyelids Himmeragi fought against the sleepiness; her breath caught in her throat at one goal.

Akatsuki Kojou.

Reaching up towards the brightening light Himmeragi gasps at the familiar voice as she nears towards it; her cold, numb body a blazing with sweet heat.

"Himmeragi!"

Struggling to escape death Himmeragi coughs, her soul forcing its way out of the abyss and into the world; _moving_ her limp fingers the young fourteen year old groans at the burning pain in her side.

"Himmeragi?" Her Senpai's voice arose, a hint of relief yet joy in his soft tone.

"Kojou, I'm here. I-I made it." The young Shaman smiles, her eyes opening to meet teary orbs.

Suddenly feeling large arms wrap delicately around her shoulder, extremely careful of her wounded side, she felt tears moistening into her dampen shirt; her own tears pooling with her love. Closing her eyes Himmeragi gently caresses his soft locks of hair, her chest thumping rapidly with immense joy and pleasure.

"I love you Himmeragi." Kojou smiles as he slowly parts to catch her eyes.

Golden-brown met aquamarine blue. A spark by passing their eyes.

"I-I love you too Kojou." She smiles, tears beginning to stain her soft cheeks.

Watching as her love slowly begins to descend forwards Himmeragi felt her eyes shut as sweet lips were upon hers; a hint of saltiness in their kiss. Slowly reaching up to cup her lover's cheek Himmeragi gently brushes a finger over his cheek as his large, rough hands ran through her raven black locks.

Reclining to catch their breathes Himmeragi felt a shy blush cross her cheeks as Kojou had a sudden nosebleed; lifting her eyebrow the young fourteen stifles a small giggle.

"Getting turn on by a simple kiss?" Himmeragi smiles, her eyes twinkling.

"By you, yes I would all the way." Kojou chuckles before quieting once more with a passionate kiss.

**Well this seems to mark the end of Misconceptions. *tears up* I'll miss writing this story but go check out my new one and leave some reviews, Neko Trouble. Anyways this may not be the end actually, just keep checking in with the story. Bye-bye and take care!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Epilogue **_

_(Kojou's Pov)_

Watching his beauty sleep soundly beside him Kojou delicately brushes his fingers across her smooth cheek; loving the way his young observer felt.

_Please don't ever leave me Himmeragi. _

The young primogenitor thought before placing a gentle kiss on his love's forehead; his bluish-silver hair tickling the tip of her little nose. Drawing back as the young girl beside him slowly opens her eyes, soft sleepy golden-brown met gazing aquamarine blue. A soft smile crossing between the two; placing his hand upon hers Kojou gently caresses her soft palm.

"Hey." He smiles, his eyes hinting extreme happiness.

"Hi." She breathes, her fingers slowly intertwining with his.

Shifting his gaze so his eyes took in the view of their locked finger Kojou chuckles softly before lifting his hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss; breathing in her sweet scent the young vampire felt his vampiric urge arise.

_Damn it. _

Clicking his tongue Kojou removes himself from his beloved, his hand going to cover his mouth; turning towards the window he looks out into the tranquil morning colors across the horizon.

"Kojou?"

Turning to look at his love Kojou felt blood beginning to trickle from his nose; his wide eyes staring, hungrily, at the young girl. There sat his observer. In his large white T-shirt, the fabric hanging loosely from her petite body. Apparently with nothing underneath to cover her partly open legs; her creamy, soft looking skin visible to the young sixteen year old.

"H-Him-Himmeragi." He stutters, his eyes roaming without control.

"Kojou if you need to, go ahead." She gently smiles, her hand going to expose her creamy neck.

Clenching his fist the young primogenitor tries to resist the urge but suddenly felt his eye change blood red; pouncing upon the younger girl Kojou makes sure to intertwine their hands before inhaling her scent deeply.

"I don't want to hurt you. It's only been a couple days since the accident and you lost a lot of blood." Kojou explains slowly, his eyes locking with hers.

"Just do it," Himmeragi starts as a deep blush crosses her cheeks, "this makes me feel more connected to you Senpai."

Blushing softly as Kojou listens to her words he slowly lowers towards her neck before opening his mouth, his sharp vampiric fangs exposed. Sinking his fangs into her neck he winces as her sharp cry entered his eardrums but closes his eyes as a soft moan left her lips.

_Wait did Himmeragi just moan?_

Listening to her steady heartbeats as he swallowed her sweet blood Kojou felt her soft body under his; feeling one of her hands remove from his Himmeragi shyly plays with his hair, swallowing the last taste before withdrawing; his eyes locking with hers.

"I love you Himmeragi." The young primogenitor smiles lovingly, a bit of blood smeared on his lips.

Watching as her head inches upwards he closes his eyes as their lips touched in a fiery passion; his hands running through her hair as her hands went to cup his cheeks, her soft thumb brushing across his cheeks. Slowly trailing his lips lower Kojou kisses his bite mark on her creamy neck, his tongue lightly dancing across the punctured skin, his hand settled at her waist; her hand desperately grasping his hair, tight, as her body trembled underneath his.

"Sen-Senpai, n-no." She stutters embarrassed, her eyes shut tight.

Chuckling softly against her warm neck Kojou withdraws, his eyes sparkling with slight mischievous.

"I'm not doing anything Himmeragi." He laughs, his ears perking at knocks at his front door.

Smiling as Himmeragi's blush turns to rosy red the young vampire goes to answer his door; his eyes meeting lovely red.

"Asagi?" Kojou asks, his head tilted with confusion.

"Uh, hey I-" Asagi starts but stops as her eyes met glaring golden-brown orbs.

Turning towards his love Kojou watches as Himmeragi walks up to Asagi before raising her hand; widening his eyes as he watches his best friend get slapped Kojou gulps nervously.

"Himmeragi! Why did you do that?" Kojou exclaims before grasping the young Shaman's shoulders.

"Kojou I deserved that. Himmeragi I'm sorry. I really hope you do forgive me." Asagi says softly, a small red handprint a blazing her right cheek.

Watching as his best friend, looking heartbroken, walk off Kojou shuts his door, stunned, before turning towards his angered observer; opening his mouth to speak he snaps it shut quickly as fiery golden-brown orbs met his.

"She's the one who started all of this. She planned it." Himmeragi snaps, her arms crossed against her small chest.

"What?" He gapes, his ears not really believing the story.

"Kojou she likes you. I mean, a LOT. She wanted you for herself." Himmeragi sighs softly, her eyes rolling.

Looking down at his feet Kojou felt stupid at his self for not seeing that coming; lifting his head aquamarine orbs met uncertain golden-brown. Her mind, probably, coming to the conclusion that he may love Asagi instead of her. Clenching his fist Kojou proudly raises his head, his mind already at conclusion. Slowly emerging towards Himmeragi she, sacredly, begins to walk backwards until her back hits the wall. Her golden-brown orbs widen.

"Kojou-"

Crashing his lips into hers Kojou pins his young observer's; soft muffled whimpers entering his mouth which he swallowed. His body against hers.

"Himmeragi I do not love Asagi. I love you, please understand that. Don't come to conclusions so fast; that's only one thing I dislike. You! I love you so much Himmeragi Yukina. Please just stay with me."

Listening as his observer gasps her uncertain eyes change; Himmeragi finally opening her ears to listen and believe his words.

"I-I love you too. Show me how to love." She smiles, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Locking their lips in a salty kiss Kojou lifts her up, their lips still locked as her legs wrapped around his lean torso. Her hands tangled in his now messy hair. Gingerly heading towards the room Kojou smiles against her lips, his heart beating rapidly with never ending love for his Himmeragi.

_Till death do us part huh? In that case I'll figure something out._

_**Fin**_

_Okay guys this is officially the end and I thought I'll let you mind wander for the last part and make sure to check out my new story, Neko Trouble, and an incoming one for my buddy, Ias25. It's going to be a submission for his collaboration contest for yup! Well take care everyone and… *gives you a free cookie* A little treat for reading my first official long story._


End file.
